Which One Is Your Fiancée ?
by Sapphire Riza
Summary: Kagamine Rin selalu ditolak jika menyatakan perasaanya dari SD sampai SMA. Suatu hari, ada helikopter yang mendarat pas di depan Rin. Lalu, keluarlah Kamigane Lily yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah sahabat dari Kagamine Rui, Ibu Rin. Lily mengatakan bahwa Rin harus betunangan dengan kedua putra kembar Lily !
1. Chapter 1 : Am I Dreaming?

**Chapter 1 : Am I Dreaming?!**

**Riza : OH, GOD HELP ME… Ini adalah fic-ku yang pertama…**

**Rin : Berisik! Diem aja deh!**

**Len : Ah….. Author gembel…. Gitu aja udah grogi (T 3T)''''**

**Riza : KALIAN BERDUA DIEM AJA ATAU KUBUAT RATED-M FIC INI!**

**Rin + Len :…. **

**Riza : Nah, jadi kubacakan disclaimer-nya **

******DISCLAIMER : VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK RIZA… TAPI MILIK SI MASTER YAMAHA ! INSPIRASI FIC-INI RIZA AMBIL 30 % DARI MANGA 'LET'S GET MARRIED' BUATAN MIZUKAMI WATARU!**

**Riza : Maaf kalau jelek dan ENJOY MY FIC ~**

**Rin + Len : Jijik…. Author genit!**

**Riza : *nunjukin layar laptop* PILIH DEATH-OF-CHARACTER ATAU BLOODY SCENE ATAU LEMON ?**

**Rin + Len : ….. """"**

[Normal POV]

Seorang gadis berambut honey blonde sedang bengong di kelasnya. Poni rambutnya dijepit dengan beberapa jepitan. Muka cengonya terpasang di wajahnya selama 1 jam. Mata azure gadis itu tampak lesu dan sepertinya tidak mengetip selama 1 jam. Gadis itu bernama Kagamine Rin.

[Rin POV]

_Haiii, namaku Kagamine Rin! Umur 16 tahun dan kelas 1 SMA._

"….n!"

_Tau nggak ?_ _**Dari TK sampai SMA ini, aku masih jomblo!**_

"….in!"

_Kalau aku nembak, pasti ditolak deh….._

"….Rin!"

_Aku itu nggak pernah dapat keberuntungan di cinta ya?_

"WOOOOOOOIIIII! KAGAMINE RIN YANG **JOMBLO DARI TK SAMPAI SMA**! DENGERIN DOOONGGGG!".

"Miku diem aja deh!" ucapku dengan tangan yang reflex langsung menutup mulut sahabat dari TK sampai SMA ini, ya…. Hatsune Miku.

"Lagian Rinnie bengong! Kesambet aja baru nyaho ntar!" bentak si Miku yang nggak mau kalah adu mulut sama aku.

Yaaah, meski si Miku nyolot begini, tapi dia baik lhoo…

"OH GOD, kalian ini kekanak-kanakan banget sih…"

"Gumi, emangnya kamu bukan anak anak apa?" bentak aku yang kesel juga sama si Gumi. Ya, Megpoid Gumi, baru kenalan sama aku saat SMA ini.

"Rin, tau ngga? Kenapa kamu selalu ditolak?"

"Ngga tau….."

"Rin. Kamu nggak girlie, gaya kamu supeeeer biasa-biasa aja, dan…**FLAT**…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FLAT**?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gumi, gara-gara kamu sih!"

"Kok aku, Miku ? Aku kan cuma beri tau Rin sesuai kenyataan!"

"Gumi, pasang wajah bersalah dikit kenapa?

"OGAH…"

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! GUMI! SEHARUSNYA AKU NGGAK NGASIH KAMU BANTAL BERBENTUK WORTEL DI HARI ULANG TAHUN KAMU TAHUN LALUUUUUU!" tangisku dengan anggun (?!) sambil memasukkan kepalaku ke ember milik OB sekolah.

"Rinnie, udah 1 liter tuh air matamu…." Kata-kata Miku kadang menghiburku ya?

"Ntar, kamu makin banyak ditolak lho!" WTH Hatsune Miku.

_ (Time Skip *nyohohohoho*)

"Kaa-san! Aku pulang!"

"Rin? Okaeri! Mandi dulu sana…." Kata Kaa-san Rui, ya…. Ibu kandungku bernama Kagamine Rui. Rambutnya sebahu, sama denganku hanya rambut kaa-san berwarna hitam.

Ayahku? Kagamine Rei, dia sedang kerja di luar negeri.

Otou-san sibuuuuuuuuuukk banget. Otou-san biasanya pulang ke rumah hanya hari natal dan ulang tahunku saja.

"Males, kaa-san….. Rin mau tidur dul…" "Atau boneka ORE-NJI Rin, harus kaa-san buang ke tong sampah?"

SIAL! Kaa-san memegang boneka berbentuk jeruk kesayanganku!

"Baik! Baik!" tunggu apa lagi? Aku langsung lari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

_ (Time Skip again *nyohohohoho*)

Baru aja selesai dari mandi, kaa-san udah memberikan bad news,

"Rin, jeruk **se-box** kamu habis…"

.

.

.

"…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Tenang, nih… Rin beli saja di Mini Market dekat rumah….." kata kaa-san yang memberikan aku uang.

"SEEEEEEEPPP Kaa-san! Aku berangkat!" tunggu apa lagi (again)? Aku langsung berangkat ke Mini Market.

_ (Time Skip….. again? *slapped*)

_Sudah sore ya? Bodo ah! Yang penting udah beli 2 plastik jeruk._

"BET BET BET BET BET" _Suara apa tuh? Kayak ada suara baling-baling dekat disini.._

"BET BET BET BET BET BET" _Kok suaranya makin deket ya? Aneh…_

"BET BET BET BET BET BET BET BET BET" _Apaan sih? Halusinasi?!_

"BET BET BET BET BET BET BET BET BET BET BET" _Habislah kesabaranku…. _

"WOOOIIII SIAPA SIH ITU?!"

.

.

.

.

"TARGET ACQUIRED : KAGAMINE RIN"

.

.

.

.

"Eh?" "BUUUUUGHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

_Tuhan, 1 meter lagi, tadi aku bisa ketimpa sampai mati dengan benda berwarna hitam mengkilat yang mempunyai baling-baling raksasa diatasnya….._

"H…..Helikopter…?'

Ya, ada helikopter berwarna hitam mengkilat 1 meter didepanku, *ralat : 1 meter PAS didepanku!

Pintu helicopter itu ada tulisan, "KAMIGANE CORPORATION… Tidak mungkin" tidak mungkin ada helikopter milik perusahaan terkenal di seluruh dunia.

"Are you kidding me?!" teriakku spontan.

"CKLEK!" Pintu helikopter itu terbuka dan keluarlah, wanita berambut panjang kuning berkilau, memakai sunglasses, memakai cardigan hitam, dress selutut berwarna kuning.

_Cantiknya….. Seandainya aku seperti wanita itu…_

"Kagamine Rin…." Panggil wanita itu. W-Wait! Kenapa dia tau namaku?!

"Apakah kamu putri dari Rei dan Rui Kagamine ?" D-dia kenal kaa-san dan otou-san juga?!

"Eh? I..iya.."

"Kalau begitu, maafkan atas perlakuanku dengan helikopterku yang sudah membuatmu kaget…" ucap wanita itu sambil menunduk dengan anggunnya.

"E..Eh…. Tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Benarkah?"

"I..iya!"

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan namaku Kamigane Lily… Istri dari Leon Kamigane….." ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum ramah ke aku.

Tunggu, Kamigane Leon dan Lily? Itu kan' pasangan pemilik KAMIGANE CORPORATION!

Ya ampun! kenapa Lily-sama berbicara denganku?!

"Jadi begini, aku dan Rui, ibumu….. bersahabat karib dari SD sampai lulusan kuliah….. Dan, aku dan Rui berjanji…. Bahwa, **Kagamine Rin akan ditunangkan kepada kedua putra kembarku**… Maaf jika hal ini membuatmu kaget, Rin.." Kata Lily-sama dengan senang ria.

1 kata keluar dari mulutku…

"Eh?"

**~To Be Continued~ **

**Riza : AHHHH…. Readers, maaf kalau fic-ku terlalu short…. (TT^TT)**

**Len : Payah sih….**

**Rin : Author abal…**

**Riza : *keluarin senjata kesayangan, SCHYTE* HEH, COWOK SHOTA DAN CEWEK FLAT MAJU KESINI **

**Rin + Len : ….**

**Riza : Ah…. Terlalu lembut kalau pakai SCHYTE-nya aku….. Gimana kalau fic ini jadi fic LEMON ?**

**Rin + Len : ….. Author yang baik nan imut….. Ampunilah kami..**

**Riza : Baiklah ! Tetapi jatah jeruk dan pisang kalian akan dkurangi 5 % selama setahun ini **

**Rin +Len : EHHHHHHHH ?!**

**Riza : Just kidding….. *kembali mainin laptop***

**Rin + Len : ...**

**Riza : Oh, readers… mohon di RE-VI-EWS yaaaa**


	2. Chapter 2 : You Perverted Twin!

**Chapter 2 : Y..You Perverted Twin!**

**Riza : Chapter ke-2….. UPDATE! **

**Rin : Finally~~~~ **

**Riza : ~ UP SIDE DOWN AB AB BA BA~ *nyanyi***

**Len : BERISIK AUTHOR MURAHAN NAN GEMBEL LEBIH GEMBEL DARI KAMBING PASARAN! *tutup telinga***

**Riza : …**

**Rin : … Author, bukan aku yang ngomong lho…. *memojok***

**Riza : *Ngeluarin bazooka* **

**Len : Ampun author…**

**Riza : Aku bacain disclaimer barunya…. Terima kasih kepada Author Kyoura Kagamine yang sudah beri tau Author banyak kesalahan di chap. 1…. *nginjek Len***

**DISCLAIMER : VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK RIZA… TAPI MILIK SI MASTER YAMAHA ! INSPIRASI FIC-INI RIZA AMBIL 30 % DARI MANGA 'LET'S GET MARRIED' BUATAN MIZUKAMI WATARU!**

**Riza : Readers, ENJOY MY FIC~~ Maaf kalau jelek dan TYPO….**

[RIN POV]

Report readers, saat ini Kagamine Rin, berada di ruang tamu rumah.

Di depanku ada Kamigane Lily-sama, istrinya Kamigane Leon-sama, si pasangan suami-istri pemilik perusahaan KAMIGANE CORPORATION, perusahaan terkenal seluruh dunia.

Di sebelahku, ada kaa-san yang senang-senang bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya….

Perlu flashback? Fine…

**Flashback Mode : On **

"Eh?"

"Tunangan? AKU TUNANGAN SAMA SIAPA?!"

"AKU MASIH MUDA BANGET, 16 TAHUN, LILY-SAMA!"

"Kedua putraku juga masih muda, 17 tahun…"

"Aku….akan bertunangan dengan…2 orang?"

"Kamu akan segera tahu, Rin… Nah, Rin bisa tolongin tante Lily ke rumahmu ya? Tante sudah rindu sekali dengan ibumu, Rui…."

_Lily-sama…sayang banget ya sama kaa-san…_

"B…Baik Lily-sama….. Mohon ikuti saya…"

"Terima kasih banyak, Rin…."

**Flashback Mode : Off**

"Ahahaha, Lily, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya ?"

"Betul Rui, bagaimana keadaan keluargamu?" kata Lily-sama sambil meminum secangkir teh yang disediakan kaa-san tadi.

"Ah! Baik-baik saja! Rin terlihat semangat sekali jika berangkat ke sekolahnya!" kaa-san….. Apa aku segitunya?

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu Lily?"

"Baik juga, kedua putraku aktif di kegiatan mereka!"

.

.

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kedua putra Lily-sama..

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san, Lily-sama, boleh aku bertanya?" siapa kedua tunanganku itu? Kenal aja nggak….

"Tentu, Rin.." kaa-san dan Lily-sama menjawab bersamaan..

"Kapan, aku bisa… bertemu dengan kedua….tunanganku? Karena aku belum pernah bertemu mereka…"

_Heran, kenapa kaa-san dan Lily-sama malah tersenyum? _

"Besok Rin…."

.

.

_Besok?_

_._

_._

_Besok? _

"Kaa-san! Lily-sama! Tapi, aku belum siaaaaaaaaaaaaap! A-KU BE-LUM SI-AAAAPP!" tanpa sadar, aku reflex berdiri dari sofa.

"Tenang Rin…"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kaa-san? Bagaimana kalau aku langsung ditolak? Itu akan sangaaaaaaaaat ME-MA-LU-KAN…"

"Justru itu Rin, kamu harus mempersiapkan dirimu…"

"T…tapi… Lily-sama…"

"Bersiaplah Ka-ga-mi-ne Ri-n~~~" W-wait! Lily-sama mau kabur!

"Tu..tunggu.. Lily-sama!"

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku 'Tante',Rin…"

"T..Tante.."

"Bagus!" Eh? Lily-sam.. Bukan, tante Lily ngeluarin HT?!

"Disini Kamigane Lily, Helikopter no. 02, Black… Segera jemput aku! Antar ke London untuk bisnis KAMIGANE CORPORATION!"

.

.

.

"BET BET BET BET BET BET BET BET BET BET!" Helikopter yang tadi sore…

"Rin…" panggil, tante Lily sambil memakai sunglassesnya lagi.

"Ya?"

"Tolong jaga kedua putraku, selama tante masih di London! Good luck Rin!" _Tante Lily….._

"Te..terima kasih…"

Tante Lily masuk ke helikopternya….dan, segera melesat ke London….

[NORMAL POV]

Rin masih tidur lelap di kasur-bermotif-jeruknya. Rin masih mengenakan piyama orangenya. Rin tidur lelap sampai kaa-sannya datang menggebrak pintu kamar Rin.

"RIN! BANGUN ATAU TIDAK ADA SARAPAN JUS JERUK DI PAGI HARI INI"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH! J..JANGAN KAA-SAN! AKU BANGUN!"

"Dan, Rin….. Bersiaplah untuk bertemu dengan kedua tunanganmu~~~"

.

.

.

.

"OH IYA! AKU LUPA!"

"Buruan Rin."

(Time Skip)

Rin sudah turun dari kamarnya, sekarang ia lagi sarapan roti selai jeruk dan jus jeruk. Rin sebenarnya masih gugup dengan tunangannya. Ia belum tahu mukanya kayak gimana…. Belum tahu sifatnya, belum tau semuanya…..

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah klakson mobil di depan rumah Rin.

"Din Diiiiiiiiiiiin!"

"Ah! Rin, itu mobil untuk mengantarmu ke rumah calon tunanganmu!"

"Oke-oke, kaa-san….. Aku siap! Aku berangkat kaa-san!"

"Hati-hati Rin!"

"Oke kaa-san!"

Begitu Rin di depan pintu rumahnya,

"LI-MO-SI-N?! Ya, ampun.. KEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! K..KEREN BANGET!"

Ya, sebuah mobil Limosin hitam ada di depan rumah **KAGAMINE RIN YANG N'DESO**.

Keluarlah supir mobil itu, "Apakah anda nona Kagamine Rin?"

"Emh..I..Iya.."

"Kalau begitu, silahkan nona masuk ke dalam mobil…" supir itu membungkuk dan mempersilahkan Rin untuk masuk ke dalam Limosin.

"B..baik.." Rin pun masuk kedalam mobil.

(Time Skip)

[RIN POV]

Ini rumah atau hotel?

"Selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Kamigane, nona Rin…." Para maid dan pelayan-pelayan rumah itu nungguin aku di gerbang masuk?!

"Eh…. Terima kasih…."

"Nona Rin, silahkan bertemu dengan tuan muda…" ucap salah satu maid rambutnya berwarna putih keabu-abuan dan diikat satu menurun.

"Baik…"

"Silahkan, ikuti saya nona…"

Aku mengikuti maid itu, masuk ke dalam rumah kediaman Kamigane.

Jujur saja. Dari tadi aku kagum mulai dari pintu rumah sampai ke kamar calon tunanganku. Semanya, mengkilat dan kelihatan mahal…

Apakah ini hotel Hilton?

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Tuan muda, calon tunangan tuan, nona Kagamine Rin sudah datang…"

.

.

"Bawa dia masuk ke kamarku…."

.

.

"Nona Rin, sepertinya tuan muda mau menemui nona di kamarnya…"

_Kamar?! Apa aku akan baik-baik aja?!_

"Anoo, aku nggak berani kalau masuk ke kamar cowok….. Em…. Siapa nama anda, maid-san.."

"Yowane Haku, nona Rin.."

"Haku-san! Aku nggak berani…. Masuk ke kamar cowok…"

"T..tapi nona Ri-"

'GREB!'

"Eh?" s…siapa yang menarik tanganku?

'BLAM!'

.

.

.

"Baiklah, nona Rin sudah masuk ke kamar tuan muda…"

.

.

.

Siapa laki-laki yang ada di depanku sekarang?!

Dia mau ngapainin aku?!

M..Mukanya serius banget ngeliatin aku...

Ah, rambutnya berwarna honey blonde sama kayak aku…. Rambutnya diikat sedikit menjadi ponytail. Lumayan cakep sih, tapi siapa dia?

"Hee~~~ Ternyata calon tunanganku yang namanya Rin….. sedikit pervert ya?"

. 1

. 2

. 3

CONNECT

"NGGAK! JUSTRU KAMU YANG PERVERT! NARIK ORANG YANG NGGAK DIKENAL KE KAMAR COWOK!'

D..dia mendekatiku! OMG! OMG! O-M-G!

AHH! HOW DARE YOU, MEMOJOKKAN AKU DI DINDING!

_Sungguh memalukan_

_Aku bisa mencium aroma parfum yang dia pakai…_

[NORMAL POV]

Rin sedang dipojokkan di kamar cowok yang nggak dikenal itu.

'SET'

Tiba-tiba cowok itu menggendong Rin ala 'Bridal Style'

"Turunkan aku, PERVERT!" kata Rin sambil memberontak.

"No way,"

"A…Aku be-lum ke-nal ka-MU!" Rin menonjok pipi cowok itu.

"Namaku, Kamigane Len…. Salam kenal, Rinnie~~"

'CHUUU'

Muka Rin, berubah menjadi merah semerah kuah ikan sarden. Karena ada sesuatu yang hangat menempel di pipi Rin.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Menurutmu? Apa mau yang ada disini?" kata cowok bernama Len sambil mendekati bibirnya di bibir Rin.

"TIDAK, TERIMA KASIH LEN PERVERT! TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG!" kata Rin sambil menepis jari-jari Len.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar itu kebuka dan, muncul cowok yang mirip dengan Len. Rambutnya honey blonde, tetapi rambutnya lebih pendek dari Len, sehingga tidak diikat. Tetapi, cowok itu memakai beberapa jepitan di rambutnya.

"Sungguh tidak adil Len, aku juga mau ikutan…" kata cowok itu.

"Rinto, Rin ini punyaku….."

"Really~~?" jawab cowok bernama Rinto, kembaran Len, tunangan Rin yang satu lagi.

Rinto menghampiri Rin yang sedang di gendong oleh Len dan,

'CHUUU'

Sekali lagi, pipi Rin memerah….

"Hei Rin, kamu sudah membuatku tidak tahan untuk menciummu…. Salahmu karena kamu terlalu imut…."

"Pe….PERVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRTT TTTTTTTTT!" teriak Rin yang memberontak sehingga,

'BRUK!'

Jatuh dari gendongan Len… "Auwww…"

"S…..Siapa sih kalian?" kata Rin sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan.

"Kami?" kata kedua cowok itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iyalah!"

"Aku Kamigane Len, "

"Dan, aku Kamigane Rinto,"

"Len dan Rinto?"

"Betul Rinnie~ Dan, kami adalah **para calon tunanganmu** Rin…." Kata Len

"Aku ngimpi yah?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Riza : Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, akhirnya update chapter 2!**

**Rin : Ngaku deh Author, kamu bikin chapter 2 ini DI TENGAH TENGAH WAKTU LAGI UTS KAN?**

**Riza : TOOOOOLL SEKALEEEEEEEEEEE! LOL XD**

**Len : Ampun dah! Suara kayak toa sih?!**

**Riza : SHUT UP S-H-O-T-A BOY!**

**Len : Ngajak berantem hah?!**

**Riza : Boleh, Aku ini pernah nendang muka adekku sampe mimisan loh!**

**Len : …..**

**Riza : Yoshhhhhh! Readers! REVIEW yaaa~~~ **


	3. Chapter 3 : This Is Must Be a Nightmare!

**Chapter 3 : This Is Must Be a Nightmare!**

**Riza : Wahhhh! Udah chapter ke-3! **

**Rin : Akhirnya update juga…..**

**Len : Lama banget updatenya sih…**

**Riza : *cengkram kerah baju Len* Heh, aku ini lama update karena UTS Matematika aku Jelek!**

**Len : Emangnya berapa nilainya?**

**Riza : …Ga penting….**

**Len : '0' yah?**

**Riza : *deathglare* KAMU… TAU…. WARNA… DARAH… ITU… APA?**

**Len : ….. *speechless***

**Riza : SEKARANG AKU LAGI PAKAI KAOS WARNA APA COBA? (hari ini lagi pakai kaos merah)**

**Rin : Eniwei (anyway), aku bacain disclaimernya dulu…. Author lagi sibuk….**

**DISCLAIMER : VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK RIZA… TAPI MILIK SI MASTER YAMAHA ! INSPIRASI FIC-INI RIZA AMBIL 30 % DARI MANGA 'LET'S GET MARRIED' BUATAN MIZUKAMI WATARU!**

**Riza : Readers enjoy ya~~~ Maap kalau typo… -,-**

[RIN POV]

Cakep sih cakep…. Tapi kenapa harus pervert juga?!

Kenapa aku harus menikah dengan 2 orang?! 1 aja cukup, aku nggak mau menikah dengan 2 orang!

"Oi, Rinnie,"

"A..Apa Len?!"

"Kenapa bengong aja dari tadi?"

"Habis, aku nggak tau mau ngapain di kamarmu ini Len Rinto!"

"Nanti malam, kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan pertunangan kita…. Kamu, harus dandan secantik mungkin…." Kata Rinto

"EH?! T..tapi aku nggak punya baju pesta yang bagus!"

"Betulkah itu?" Tanya Len

"Kalau begitu, kita belanja RInto…"

"Baik…"

"Kamu ikut dengan kita Rin…" kata Len dan Rinto bersamaan.

"Yang benar saja?! Aku nggak punya uang buat shopping!"

"Kita yang bayarin, gampang kan?" jawab Len enteng-enteng aja.

"Ta…tapi.."

"Kita berangkat!" kata Rinto sambil ninggalin ruangan kemudian disusul Len.

"T..Tunggu dong!" aku langsung menyusul mereka berdua.

(TIME SKIP)

_Mall ini besar sekali! Mewah, megah, dan kelihatannya semua barang di mall ini mahal semuanya…_

"Rin, ayo ke toko itu!" kata Len sambil menunjuk sebuah toko pakaian wanita.

Toko itu manis sekali, papan nama toko itu berwarna pink dan ada polkadot hitamnya, isi toko itu hanya baju-baju wanita….

Nama toko itu ditulis dengan aksen tulisan latin, nama tokonya juga unik….

"ROMEO & CINDERELLA? Bagus banget nama tokonya!"

"Rinnie, ayo masuk ke tokonya~" Len menarik tanganku dan Rinto mendorong-dorong aku untuk masuk ke dalam toko.

"Bajunya seperti apa ya?" gumam aku yang penasaran.

.

.

.

"HUWAAAAA~ Dress-nya pada imut semua! Semuanya bagus! Toko ini keren banget!"

"Pilih aja yang kamu sukain Rin~" Rinto ngeliatin aku sambil senyum-senyum.

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak bisa milih! Semuanya mahal!"

"Kita yang bayar Rinnie~" Len nyubit pipiku yang unyu ini (?!)

"AUUWWW! SAKIT TAU!" m..mukanya dekat sama aku!

"Udah cepat, pilih sana bajunya!" kata Len sambil duduk di sofa toko ini.

"Tapi semuanya imut dan bagus! Aku nggak bisa milih~"

"Fine…. Rinto, kita pilihin dress buat Rinnie…" Len langsung berdiri dari sofa.

"OK! Yang manis dan cocok buat Rin!"

.

.

.

"RIN! Kamu coba pakai dress selutut ini!" Rinto dan Len memberi aku sebuah dress selutut.

"Baik, baik!" kataku langsung lari ke ruang ganti.

[NORMAL POV]

Rin sudah keluar dari ruang ganti dan menggunakan sebuah dress selutut berwarna putih berenda-renda di bagian bawah dan atasnya, dan sebuah pita berwarna pink manis di pinggang Rin, layaknya pita itu sebagai sabuk perekat dress itu.

Rambut Rin terdapat jepit berbentuk mawar berwarna pink muda, jepit-jepit yang biasa Rin gunakan untuk keseharian telah dilepas.

Rin menggunakan sepatu high heels kaca yang tidak terlalu ribet untuk dipakai.

"Rin….. Kamu….." Rinto menghampiri Rin.

"Ke..kenapa?! Apa nggak cocok sama aku yah?!" Rin udah panik. ( .com)

"KAMU CUTE BANGET RIN!" Len memeluk Rin tiba-tiba.

"LEN BENAR! KAMU-MANIS-BANGET-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Pilihanku memang bagus kan?!" Rinto ikut-ikut meluk Rin.

"Padahal lebih bagus kalau dress nya sedikit terbuka kan?" kata Len.

"Betul juga Len, apalagi kalau dress nya sepaha~"

"Iya kan RINNIE?" bisik Len dengan pas di telinga Rin.

"PERVERT! LEPASKAN AKU! O-OI! Kalian berdua, sesaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak~" Rin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Len dan Rinto.

"Rin," Len dan Rinto melepaskan peluakannya.

"Iya?"

"Kamu itu **FLAT **YA?" Kata Rinto dan Len sambil memperhatikan dada Rin.

.

.

.

***BLETAKK!***

.

.

.

"Aku punya permohonan kepada kalian berdua, aku ingin bertemu dengan pemilik toko ini! Please~ aku suka banget sama toko ini~" Rin memohon ke Rinto dan Len sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tanganya yang merah.

"As you wish, my beloved Rin~" kata Len sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang ada tato tangan berwarna merah.

"Sebentar aku panggilkan…" kata Rinto yang memegangi pipi kirinya yang ada tato tangan berwarna merah.

Rinto bergegas pergi ke suatu pintu di sudut toko itu, Rin dan Len membuntuti Rinto, dan pintu pun dibuka,

Dinding ruangan itu berwarna pink manis, ruangan itu berantakan akan aksesoris baju seperti pita hitam, renda-renda manis, pernik-pernik, dan lain-lain.

Di sudut ruangan itu terdapat seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu.

"Luka-senpai?" Rinto sepertinya memanggil gadis itu.

Gadis yang sepertinya bernama Luka itu menoleh kea rah Rinto, ia melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menatap Len dan Rinto dengan tatapan STAY-COOL.

"Kenapa Len? Kenapa Rinto?" kata Luka

"Ini tunangan kami, Rin, dia menyukai tokomu Luka-senpai! Sepertinya ia jatuh cinta akan tokomu yang unik ini!" jelas Len.

"Ah! Salam kenal, aku Kagamine Rin! Kelas 1 SMA! Aku sangat menyukai tokomu Luka-san!" Rin langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Rin, kamu nggak perlu panggil aku dengan 'san', umurku masih 18 tahun… Salam kenal, aku Megurine Luka… Pemilik toko 'ROMEO & CINDERELLA' dan sekaligus desainer bajunya.." Kata Luka sambil tersenyum ramah ke Rin.

.

.

.

"18 TAHUN?! MASIH SMA?! MUDA BANGET UNTUK MEMILIKI SEBUAH TOKO!" teriak Rin kenceng banget.

"Ahahaha~" Luka hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga dia bakal teriak, Rinto…" Len sambil menutup telinga.

"Yep," Rinto memeletkan lidah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum bayar baju, Rinto!" kata Rin

"Oh iya! Ayo ke kasir!" Rinto langsung menarik tangan Rin.

(Di Kasir)

"Oi! Luki! Kita mau bayar!" Rinto teriak memanggil seseorang yang sepertinya bernama Luki.

"Rinto, panggil yang sopanan kek! Aku kan lebih tua darimu!" tiba-tiba muncul cowok berambut pink, seperti rambut Luka, hanya saja cowok itu berambut pendek.

"Rin, ini Megurine Luki! Adiknya Luka-senpai!" kata Rinto sambil memperkenalkan Luki.

"Jadi ini tunangan kamu Rinto? Sayang banget buat kamu dan Len! Mending buat aku saja~" kata Luki sambil tersenyum ke Rin.

"Salam kenal, aku Megurine Luki! Adiknya si Luka! Umurku mau 18 tahun!" kata Luki sambil tersenyum.

"Eh! Salam kenal! Aku Kagamine Rin! Umurku 16 tahun!" kata Rin yang kaget langsung.

"Berisik! Cepat total semuanya berapa?!" kata Len yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Rin.

"Hm, baiklah…. Totalnya *pip pip pip*" kata Luki sambil menggunakan mesin kasir.

"totalnya **10,000** yen!" kata Luki.

"…HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYY! 10,000 YEN?! MAHAL BANGET!" Rin spontan loncat kaget-kaget.

"Bayar pakai kartu kredit aja!" kata Len sambil menyodorkan kartu kredit berwarna emas.

"Okay!"

(TIME SKIP)

-Di kamar Kamigane kembar-

"Rin! Sudah jangan nangis! Kan udah kubilang kita saja yang bayar!" kata Rinto yang menghibur Rin.

"BEGO ATAU IDIOT KAMU?! ITU MAHAL BANGET! LEN, KAMU PASTI KEHILANGAN BANYAK DUIT DI KARTU KREDIT KAMU~" RIn nangis sambil ngambil tisu yang ke 100.

"Rin, aku cuma kehilangan 1 % uang di kartu kreditku… Jadi tenanglah~"

"Tunggu, memang berapa isi kartu kreditmu?" Rin menghentikan tangisan bombaynya.

"(*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*) yen!"

"MY GOOOOD…." Rin menganga gedeeeeeeeeeeeee banget kayak kuda nil.

"Ahaha, kita ganti baju dulu… habis itu kita bersulang~" kata Rinto lari sambil menyeret Len untuk ikut ganti baju.

.

.

(5 menit kemudian)

.

.

*TOK TOK*

"Rin, kita masuk ya?" kata Rinto dibalik pintu kamarnya

"Masuklah~ Ini kan kamarmu sendiri!"

*CKLEK*

"Aku tau, aku cuman takut Rin nge-blush begitu ngeliat kita memakai jas…" goda Len sambil tersenyum jahil masuk ke kamar dengan Rin.

Sesuai dugaan Rinto dan Len, Rin nge-blush.

[RIN POV]

Ya ampuuuun, mereka keren banget, pakai jas hitam… mereka… HOT bangeeeeeet….

G..gawat aku nge-blush!

"Ayo kita bersulang!" kata Rinto sambil mencetikkan jarinya, tiba-tiba muncul Haku-san dan satu lagi, ada butler berambut abu-abu dikuncir menjadi pony tail.

"Haku dan Dell, bawakan makanan dan minuman untuk pesta bersulang kita!" kata Len kepada Haku-san dan Dell-san.

"Baik, tuan muda…" katu Haku dan Dell langsung lari.

.

.

"Tuan muda, makanan dan minumannya sudah siap!" kata Dell-san yang sudah balik (?!) Haku-san yang disamping Dell-san hanya diam saja.

_Hebat! Mereka cepat sekali… Benar-benar kekuatan inhuman._

Aku langsung sweatdrop… -_-"

"Rin," Len tiba-tiba manggil aku.

"Uhm, iya?"

"Kamu pernah pacaran?"

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH?! NGAPAIN DIA NANYA HAL YANG NGGAK PENTING KAYAK GITU?!

"B…Belum… Daridulu sampai sekarang belum pernah pacaran…"

"Haaaaaaaaaah, lagian kamu **F-L-A-T** sih!"

.

.

.

***BLETAKK!***

"STOP BAHAS AKU INI FLAT ATAU NGGAK! AKU MUAK TAU NDENGERINNYA! AKU BENCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DENGERINNYA!"

"Auwwww, itu sakit Rin.."

"Masa bodo!"

"Len, kamu berlebihan sih…" Rinto nasehatin Len.

"Huweeeeeeeeeeee….. Jahat! Kalian berdua PERVERTED TWIN!" aku sudah tidak bisa menahan air mataku…. Sakit sekali, kalau aku dijelek-jelekin terus…

*SET*

Eh? Siapa yang memeluk aku?

"Tapi, baguslah kalau Rinnie belum pernah pacaran!" Len… memelukku.

***BLETAKK!***

"Auww! Apalagi sih?! Kok aku dipukul lagi?!"

"….. Diam saja…. Nggak usah nge-gombal!" _Len….. senang?_

"EEEWWW! SIAPA YANG NGE-GOMBAL?! JIJIK! AKU INI ANTI GOMBAL! SORI YAH!" Len nyolot banget sih.

"BODO AMAT! AKU HAUS, ADA MINUMAN?!"

_Ah! Itu ada segelas air mineral dingin! Syukurlah, aku haus banget, tenggorokan serak Karena bentak si PERVERTED TWIN ini…._

_Segera saja kuambil air mineral itu dan,_

_*GLEK GLEK GLEK*_

"Rinnie! Yang kamu minum itu-" _Len langsung kaget melihat aku minum air ini….. Heran, kenapa aku pusing ya?_

"…**BASTARD**! DIAM SAJA! AHAHAHAHA!" _Aku pusing banget…_

"Rin! Kamu minum wine segelas penuh?!" _Rinto menghampiriku…._

"Rinto! Setauku Rin nggak pernah ngomong kasar banget deh! Kayaknya Rin…"

"Rin, kamu…."

"APA?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DUNIA~ BODOH SEKALI MENOLAK CINTAKU BERKALI-KALI!"

"Kamu mabuk Rin…." Kata Len dan Rinto bersamaan.

"HOOOOH? MABUK TOH? AHAHAHA-"

*BRUK*

_Kepalaku berkunang-kunang_

"UWAAAAA! RIN!"

"BERTAHANLAH RIN!"

_Pandanganku buram sekali…_

(PAGI HARINYA)

Cuit cuit cuit

"Ermh…" _Auwww, semalam aku kenapa ya?_

_Sudah pagi ya? Berarti kaa-san sudah menyiapkan aku jus jeruk!_

_Aku memegangi kepalaku, sakit sekali rasanya…_

_Tapi, aku masih ngantuuuk….. Tiduran sebentar saja ah!_

*TEP*

_Tangan kananku nyentuh apaan? Sesuatu yang lembut dan halus….._

_Dan, kenapa ada lengan yang besar memeluk pinggangku?_

_Jangan bilang kalau ini…_

_Aku bangun dari tidur dan,_

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh?! Len dan Rinto **telanjang dada** hanya memakai **celana tidur** doang?! Plus, aku tidur diantara mereka?!"

Matilah aku….

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Riza : Se-le-sai~~~**

**Rin : Uwoooooo! Aku dikutuk atau apaan?! Bad luck beneran aku!**

**Len : Sudahlah, ikuti saja jalan author….**

**Rinto : Kenapa peranku sedikit bener?**

**Len : Karena kamu nggak dibutuhkan….. :p**

**Rinto : Berisik SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Len : SHADDUP!**

**Riza : Ehem, readers RE-VI-EWS yaaaaa? Sampai jumpa di chapter 4! Author mau ngelerai Rinto dan Len dulu…. -_-"**


	4. Chapter 4 : Last Night?

**Chapter 4 : Last Night?!**

**Riza : Maaf READERS! Author sempat semi-active!**

**Len : Kok pen name-nya ganti? Dari Eli ke Riza?**

**Riza : Oh! Ini karena, nama Eli terlalu familiar untuk si 'dia'….**

**Rin : Dia siapa?**

**Riza : Seseorang yang BODOH, IDIOT, LUNATIC…. Si 'dia' itu tipe orang yang stalker! Jadi author di stalker terus! Bahkan semua kesukaan author itu dia sukain juga biar ngikutin **

**Rinto : Ckckck…. Aku bacain disclaimer dulu….**

**DISCLAIMER : VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK RIZA… TAPI MILIK SI MASTER YAMAHA ! INSPIRASI FIC-INI RIZA AMBIL 30 % DARI MANGA 'LET'S GET MARRIED' BUATAN MIZUKAMI WATARU!**

**Riza : Jangan panggil aku Eli lagi ya~~ ENJOOOY dan maaf kalau banyak TYPO!**

[RIN POV]

T..tapi, mereka cool banget meskipun lagi tidur… Tubuh mereka 'WAW' banget….

Terus, tanganku megang dada bidang si Rinto yang haluuuus banget…

Mungkin dia pakai body lotion ya?

*plak plak plak*

Aku menampar diriku sendiri, apa yang kamu pikirkan Rin?!

Ah! Rambut Len nggak dikuncir, dia jadi keliatan lebih mature…..

Tunggu, **MA-TU-RE**?

[NORMAL POV]

Rin memperhatikan Len yang tidak dikuncir rambutnya, Rin memerah semerah kuah ikan sarden melihat wajah Len.

Suddenly,

*SET*

Pinggang Rin dipeluk lebih erat oleh sebuah lengan yang kekar.

"Eh?! Le-"

Len langsung membekap mulut Rin dengan tangannya.

"Rinnie, diam aja…. Nanti Rinto bangun…" Len nge-_smirk _ke Rin dengan tatapan _PERVIE _ke Rin.

"Ah?! Le…Len…" Rin yang mulai "DIRTY-MIND", mukanya makin merah semerah-merahnya (?).

Tiba-tiba, Rin merasa ada lengan yang mengalungi lehernya dengan lembut, bukan Len yang melakukannya, tetapi…

"Ri..Rinto!"

"OHA-YOU~ Rinnie…"

Rinto menatap Rin dengan tatapan _PERVIE_ dengan _smirk _kebanggaanya.

Kamigane Len dan Rinto, benar-benar saudara kembar yang tingkat PERVERTnya tingkat limited edition.

"Oi, Rinto… Aku dulu yang dapat Rin…" Len memeluk pinggang Rin erat-erat.

"Len, aku dulu yang lebih pertama dapat, **SEMALAM** aku yang membopong dia ke-**TEMPAT** **TIDUR**!" Rinto memeletkan lidahnya.

"Lalu, aku yang **MENGGANTIKAN** bajunya Rin!" Len tidak mau kalah.

.

.

.

"**SEMALAM**? **TEMPAT TIDUR**? **MENGGANTIKAN**?" Rin mulai berpikir,

(LOADING PLEASE WAIT FOR A MOMENT)

.

.

.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA**!" Rin langsung melepaskan diri dari kedua saudara kembar itu.

Otomatis dia langsung menyingkir dari tempat tidur dan mulai salah tingkah.

"K…Kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?!" Rin mulai emosi sambil berdiri di depan kasur tempat tidur.

"Ha? Aku cuma membopong kamu ke tempat tidur kok!" ungkap Rinto sambil bersenderan di papan kayu tempat tidur KING-SIZE.

"Sedangkan aku, hanya mengganti pakaian kamu… Sayang kalau gaun yang kemarin kita beli buat pesta dipakai buat tidur kan?" Len hanya senyum-senyum innocent.

"Kalia-….. Tunggu, mengganti pakaian?" Rin face-palm dan melihat kearah bodinya secara perlahan-lahan.

Kulit Rin langsung pucat pasi melihat apa yang dipakainya semalam saat tidur bersama Len dan Rinto.

Yap, sebuah **lingerie berwarna hitam bercorak bunga yang nggak terlalu norak dan sangat tipis sekali, **sehingga **daleman si Kagamine Rin ini sedikit keliatan.**

[RIN POV]

Bagus sekali Kagamine Rin, kamu tidur dengan dua laki-laki pervert tingakat limited edition dengan pakaian seperti ini?

_**PAKAIAN SEPERTI INI**_?!

"Lingerie itu cocok untukmu Rinnie~" Rinto memperhatikan penampilanku dari ujung rambut sampai kaki.

"Awww, Rinnie~ Kamu terlihat sangat **MATURE**~~" Len mulai memperhatikan juga sambil ber-_EVIL SMIRK. _

Tch… SIALAN…

"Kalian berdua…."

"Hnn?" Len memberiku muka yang scheming dan Rinto memberiku wajah yang sneering sekali.

(Sementara itu)

"Dell-san, apakah nona dan tuan muda belum bangun?"

"Sepertinya belum Haku, sebaiknya kita siapkan sarapa-"

***SLAP!***

***PRAAAANG!***

***BUUUGH!***

***DUWESSSSSSSHHHH!***

"RIIIIIIIIIIIINN! TENANG DAHUL-"

***SLAP!***

"UWAAAAAAA!"

***BRAAKKK!***

.

.

"Kita siapkan sarapan dahulu Haku-san…"

"Baik, Dell-san sebaiknya siapkan tata mejanya…"

(Back to the room)

"Sungguh kalian tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam ke aku? Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Sumpah… S…sakit… Semalam, kamu mabuk karena minum wine segelas penuh… Lalu kamu pingsan…. Gaunmu semalam kotor akibat tumpahan dari wine…. Jadi kami gantikan kamu baju…. Dan, kita tutup mata kok….Auww.." Len tengkurep di kasurnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Serius hah?"

"A..auuuww… Sumpah banget R..Rin…" Rinto memegang bendera putih (?).

"Baguslah, setidaknya aku aman… Hm, hari ini minggu ya? Tanggal 29 Agustus…"

"M..memangnya kenapa?" Len berusaha berdiri tetapi sempoyongan, _kasian amet_.

"Lusa, sahabatku si Miku Hatsune ulang tahun!" Benar, Miku ulang tahun ke 17 tahun!

Tunggu, kesimpulanku, Miku itu anak tunggal dari seorang composer yang cukup terkenal, dari kecil, Miku kalau ulang tahun, dirayain pesta besar…

"Eh? Hatsune Miku si anak dari composer lagu 'Ai Kotoba' itu ya?" Rinto mulai berusaha berdiri dengan sempoyongan juga.

"Iya..iya… Aku juga tau kali…"

***DRRRRTTT~~~~***

"Ah! E-mail baru!" aku langsung lari mengambil ponselku yang berada di meja lampu sebelah tempat tidur.

Kunyalakan ponselku,

Ternyata benar, ada 1 e-mail baru…

**From : MikuMikuNEGI_01**

**To : Rinnie_Kagamine**

**Subject : Party!**

**Ohayouuu Gozaimasu~~~ Rinnie, besok lusa**

**Aku 'kan ulang tahun ke 17! Aku undang**

**Kamu ke pesta ulang tahunku di gedung**

**Crypton Future, di bagian 'HALL'!**

**Dress code : Dress + Mask (intinya**

**Ini tema pestanya 'Hatsune's Masquarade **

**Ball!**

**Ps : Bawa teman kencan yaaa! ;p**

Teman kencan?! Siapa?! Miku iseng banget sih?! Apa harus bawa teman kencan? Nge-tes kesabaran ya? Miku, udah tau kalau aku ini jomblo….

Aku langsung cepat mengetik-ngetik ponsel untuk 'Reply' E-mail si Miku…

**From : Rinnie_Kagamine**

**To : MikuMikuNEGI_01**

**Subject : Re;Party!**

**Apa harus bawa teman kencan? Wajibkah?**

Aku meng-_klik_ tombol 'SEND', lalu 5 menit kemudian…

***DRRRRTTT~~~***

**From : MikuMikuNEGI_01**

**To : Rinnie_Kagamine **

**Subject : Re;Re;Party!**

**WAJIB! Good Luck Rinnie~~ :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**H….HATSUNE MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**!" aku pun teriak emosi meledak, Miku memang sahabat terbaikku setelah Gumi. Ruginya berteman dengan si Miku adalah : Dia selalu mengetes kesabaran orang.

"Ada apa Rin?" kata Rinto sambil mengenakan kaos berwarna abu-abu.

"M..Miku bilang, kalau aku ke pesta ulang tahunnya harus bawa teman kencaaann~~~ Padahal…. Aku kan jomblooo~~~"

"Ada aku dan Rinto, Rin…. Apakah kamu lupa kalau kita itu TU-NA-NGAN-MU?" Len yang sudah memakai baju lengkap duduk-duduk di sofa sambil melipat tangannya.

"IYA AKU LUPA SEKALI, KAMIGANE LEN."

"Ah~ Rin, apakah kamu betah memakai **lingerie **itu?"

_Lagi-lagi Len memberi wajah yang licik tapi lumayan HOT, eh, bukan,….._

_._

_._

_T…TUNGGU! AKU BELUM GANTI PAKAIAN!_

"Aww, Rinnie, you look so adorable in that lingerie~"

"Len diam saja deh!"

"Fine~" Len akhirnya menutup mulut.

*TOK TOK*

"Tuan Muda, permisi, saya ingin memberi baju ganti untuk nona Rin…"

Suara itu… Haku-san! Good, langsung kubuka pintu kamar, mengambil baju yang berada di tangan Haku-san dan langsung lari kearah kamar mandi di kamar ini.

Ehm, Haku-san sempet tertawa kecil melihat apa yang kupakai semalam…

Sialan KAMIGANE TWINS….

Tapi, siapa yang jadi partner dansaku di '**HATSUNE MASQUARADE BALL'**?

.

.

.

Rinto….atau Len?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Riza : Selesai, maaf kalau pendek banget…. Author lagi males + sakit. Author tadinya mau diskontinyu (discontinued) fic ini, tapi nggak berani untuk men-diskontinyu.**

**Len : GWS Author… Biar update makin cepet…**

**Riza : Makasih yaaa… Tumben Len jadi baik! Te-hee~**

**Rin : Sungguh bad luck aku… (madesu)**

**Riza : cup…cup… Sabar Rin….. Nanti juga Happy Ending…..**

**Rinto : Readers, author sekarang lagi sakit-sakit…. Jadi RE-VIE-EWS yaaa biar dia cepet sembuh! Maaf kalau TYPO!**


	5. Chapter 5 : I HATE YOU LEN!

**Chapter 5 : I HATE YOU LEN!**

**Riza : Yap, Author nggak mau ngecewain para readers! Riza update cepet!**

**Rin : Tapi, Author… Kondisi Author…..**

**Riza : Nyeeeh, Author udah sembuh! Riza harus semangat! Kalau semangat, kondisi Riza bakal membaik bukan?**

**Len : No comment ah…**

**Riza : Isshhh! Len bikin bete mulu aja!**

**Rinto : Chapter ke- 4 kemarin terlalu pendek bukan? Ayo bikin chapter ke- 5 ini panjang ya! Semangat author!**

**Riza : Sip, Rinto! Oh iya, adegan pervie-nya kutambahin aja!**

**Rin : Heh?! Jangan!**

**Len : Sementara itu, aku bacain disclaimer dulu…**

**DISCLAIMER : VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK RIZA… TAPI MILIK SI MASTER YAMAHA ! INSPIRASI FIC-INI RIZA AMBIL 30 % DARI MANGA 'LET'S GET MARRIED' BUATAN MIZUKAMI WATARU!**

**Riza : Readers, ENJOY~~ maaf kalau TYPO ya~**

[NORMAL POV]

Rin selesai ganti baju dari kamar mandi, ia masih memikirkan siapa yang akan menjadi teman kencannya di pesta ulang tahun Miku, sahabatnya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Rinto dan Len sudah tidak ada di kamarnya, sepertinya mereka berdua sarapan.

"Baguslah mereka sudah pergi, daripada aku digangguin mereka lagi!" kata Rin mendengus kesal sambil mengambil ponselnya.

Rin kembali mengecek ponselnya dan, ada tiga e-mail baru!

"Tiga e-mail? Jangan-jangan Miku atau Gumi…" Kata Rin sambil mengeceknya.

E-mail pertama dibuka, dan benar, ternyata itu Miku.

**From : MikuMikuNEGI_01**

**To : Rinnie_Kagamine**

**Subject : re;re;re;Party!**

**Satu lagi Rinnie! Kamu boleh bawa lebih dari 1**

**Teman kencan! Hehehehe~ Nanti Rinnie**

**Bisa disangka Playgirl tuuh~~ :3 Seriuuuus lhoo!**

.

.

.

"MI-KUUUUUUU…. SIALAN…. NGGAK USAH KUBALAS E-MAIL SI MIKU!" Rin meremas ponselnya saking sebelnya dengan tingkah sahabat terisengnya.

"Lalu, dua e-mail lagi dari siapa?" Rin langsung mengecek e-mail lagi.

E-mail pertama,

**From : KAMIGANE_LENsama**

**To : Rinnie_Kagamine**

**Subject : Got your E-mail and PHONE NUMBER!**

**Ayo sarapan! Makanannya enak lho~**

**Dapat E-mail Rin dan nomor ponsel Rin lho~**

.

.

.

E-mail kedua,

**From : RINTOsama_KAMIGANE**

**To : Rinnie_Kagamine**

**Subject : Rinnie's E-mail!**

**Mudah sekali mengambil E-mail Rinnie saat**

**Rinnie ganti baju! Hehee~**

.

.

"Bodohnya diriku,"

.

.

(Sementara itu di ruang sarapan)

"Kok Rin lama banget sih?" ungkap Rinto sambil meminum secangkir kopinya.

"Pasti Rin kaget dapat E-mail pertama dari kita!" kata Len sambil memasukan sepotong Steak Barbeque ke mulutnya.

"Pastinya!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, KALIAN JANGAN SEMBARANGAN AMBIL E-MAIL KU YA?" Rin tiba-tiba muncul dibalik kedua saudara kembar itu.

"EEEEEHHH?! RIN?!"

Otomatis, saudara kembar itu langsung memutih dan ber-sweating banyak.

"Kita kan ingin komunikasi dengan Rin! Masa Rin nggak mau chat-chat sama tunangan sendiri? Ahaha~" Rinto menjelaskan sambil sweatdrop.

"IYA,** AKU NGGAK SUKA CHAT-CHAT SAMA KALIAN**…"

.

.

.

"A-ah! Errrr, Rin! Bagaimana dengan baju pesta untuk di pesta ulang tahun sahabatmu itu?" Len langsung mencari topic buat mengamankan dirinya dengan Rinto.

"Ah! Benar juga! Tapi, aku pakai gaun yang kalian belikan untukku saja!" Rin tersenyum puas karena sudah mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa dipakai saat pesta hari ulang tahun Miku.

*slap*

"Heh? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Rin polos melihat Len dan Rinto menampar matanya dengan telapak matanya.

"Rin… KAMU TAU MASQUARADE BALL NGGAK SIHHHH?! Itu kayak semacam pesta topeng! Gaun yang kemarin kita belikan itu gaun pesta modern!" Rinto frustrasi ke Rin yang menatapnya polos.

"Otomatis, baju yang dibeli itu baju barat! Gaun barat RIIIIIIIN!" Len ikut-ikut frustrasi, sedangkan Rin hanya melongo saja.

"Aku… nggak mengerti…"

"Sudahlah! Sarapan dahulu Rin!" Kata Rinto menyeret Rin untuk duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Eh? STEAAAK? Kelihatannya enak sekali~~~ Uwaaaaaaaaa~~ ITADAKIMASU!"

Mata Rin ber-sparkle sparkle melihat hidangan sarapan yang mewah sekali.

"Rin, nanti kita ke tokonya Luka lagi!" Kata Len sambil meminum secangkir kopinya.

"Benarkah? Yeeeeeeeeyyy~~~~~" Rin terlihat lebih semangat lagi setelah mendengar bahwa ia akan ke toko temannya, Luka.

Memang, Rin sangat suka sekali ke toko kepunyaan Luka, 'ROMEO & CINDERELLA'. Toko itu menjual banyak dress-dress imut untuk para gadis remaja.

"T..tapi… Aku nggak punya uang Len…" Tiba-tiba, wajah Rin murung langsung sambil mengunyah steak yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Haaaahhhh, kita yang akan membayar Rin~ Tenang-tenang," kata Len sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rin.

"Ahhh! Len, rambutku!" Rin langsung merapikan rambutnya.

"Hehehe, dasar Rin! Tingkahmu bikin aku gemes saja!" Len nge-smirk dengan jahilnya.

Tiba-tiba, muka Rin memerah.

"Rin?"

[RIN POV]

"Rin?"

_G..gawat, tadi Len kelihatan cool banget…_

_K..kenapa aku memerah? Gawat!_

"Rin, ayo buruan makannya! Jadi kita bisa ke toko Luka!" Rinto menghampiri aku.

"Perlu kusuapi Rinnie?" Rinto mulai mengambil garpu.

"Tidak, terima kasih Kamigane Rinto!"

"Yang jelas, aku harus cepat!" Aku mulai mengunyah cepat Steak lezat ini.

-SKIP TIME-

Akhirnya, aku dan kedua tunanganku ini sudah berada di depan tokonya Luka.

"Welcomeee~~~"

"Luki, jangan teriak kencang-kencang dong!"

"Luka! Luki! Aku kembaliii~~" Aku langsung melongsor masuk ke toko.

"Ah! Rin, selamat datang! Ada keperluan apa?" Luka tampak senang hari ini, mungkin tokonya lagi laku abis ya?

"Luka, lusa temanku akan berulang tahun! Suasana pestanya adalah ala Barat, alias pesta topeng! Ada gaun yang aksen barat Luka?" Aku langsung dekat-dekat dengan Luka.

"Tentu ada! Hari ini baru keluar gaunnya! Kebetulan sekali Rin!" Luka langsung menunjukkan bagian gaun barat.

"Rinto dan Len! Ayo, bantuin aku cari gaun yang cocok! Kalian juga ikut sebagai partnerku lhooo~~" Aku langsung lari kearah bagian gaun Barat.

"Hah? Kita ikut juga?" kata si Len sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Iya! Iya!"

"Hhhh, soal baju kita sih tenang saja, tapi, kita akan bantu kamu pilih baju!" Rinto menghampiri aku sambil mulai melihat-lihat gaun, begitu juga Len.

.

.

.

"Ini dia! Cocok sekali buatmu Rin!" Len memberiku sebuah dress hitam.

"Ehhh? Aku tidak terlalu suka dress hitam!" ya benar, dress hitam kelihatan lebih menyeramkan.

"Coba pakai dulu Rin, kamu akan kelihatan lebih cantik!"

"Nggak mau!"

"**KA-GA-MI-NE RIN**."

"Aku bilang, aku nggak mau! Adakah gaun yang lain?"  
"RIN,"

"AKU NGGAK MAU, **KA-MI-GA-NE LEN**!"

"FINE! TERSERAH! AKU PERGI DARI SINI!"

"YASUDAH! AKU BENCI SEKALI SAMA KAMU LEN!"

"Oi, Rin… Len!"

[NORMAL POV]

"Rin, sebenarnya kamu cocok sama dress itu, tampak lebih dewasa." Rinto mulai melihat-lihat Rin memakai dress itu dipaksa oleh Rinto.

"Tapi, hitam itu nggak cocok sama aku!" Rin masih saja mengkomplain dress yang ia pakai sekarang.

"Itu cocok denganmu Rin, pandanganmu mungkin bilang tidak cocok tapi pandangan orang lain bilang itu cocok!"

Sebenarnya Rin terlihat lebih cantik menggunakan dress hitam aksen Barat itu dengan hiasan jepi mawar di rambutnya, hanya saja, Rin tidak percaya diri.

Bagian atas gaun itu sedada dengan renda, lalu panjang gaun itu sampai sekaki penuh renda layaknya gaun sang putri, bagian pinggang gaun itu dihiasi pita besar berwarna putih.

"Astaga, pakai berantem segala lagi! Sekarang Len pergi meninggalkan kita." Rinto mendesah sambil menuju ke kasir.

Sementara itu, Rin kembali ke ruang ganti untuk ganti baju, "Dasar Len! Hanya dress saja dia bawa emosi! Huh, aku benar-benar benci dia!"

Sementara itu, Len sedang berjalan-jalan melihat toko-toko baju yang lain.

Ia mengerenyitkan dahinya saking kesalnya dengan insiden di toko.

"Dasar Rin! Padahal dia terlihat cantik di dress itu, hanya karena dress itu berwarna hitam?! Tch!" Len menggeram kesal.

Tiba-tiba, Len berhenti di depan suatu toko, sepertinya ia melihat sesuatu yang bagus untuk dibelinya. Sebuah senyum menyeringai menghiasi wajahnya, lalu ia masuk ke dalam toko itu dengan senyum puas.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Riza : Terlalu panjang? (nggak mungkin) Apa sama saja kayak chapter 4?**

**Len : Aku kenapa tuh? Jadi keliatan jahat!**

**Rin : Ada apa dengan Len yah?**

**Rinto : Tetep setia follow author ya~~ Tungguin buat chapter 6 ya?**

**Riza : RE-VI-EWS ya readers!**

**Len : Oi, aku kenapa?**

**Riza : Tunggu buat chapter 6 makanya!**


End file.
